


Objectify

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looks at Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objectify

It was the damn chair, John decides later. The damn chair, and Rodney's little detour into superpowers.

He'd managed to keep a lid on his attraction to McKay (mostly managed), nevermind that he was pretty much exactly John's type. But one look at him in that chair, at the t-shirt stretched tight across his chest and the look of bliss on his face and John could feel his self control slipping away. He wanted nothing more than to climb Rodney like a tree, dig his fingers into those broad shoulders and kiss that slanted mouth, to find out if he really did taste like coffee as he's always supposed.

He fought down the urge, but the thing was, once he's _noticed_ (let himself notice) McKay he can't un-notice him. The little bit of his brain connected to Rodney is switched on all the time now. Rodney, with his agile fingers, big blue eyes, mile a minute brain and surprisingly strong muscles. Rodney, stealing his pudding and calling him a moron. The more Rodney bustles and snarks and bends over machinery the more John slouches and drawls and needles him, looking for a rise, wanting him to pay attention.

(He's self-aware enough to realise that the equivalent of pigtail-pulling in a man of his years could be called undignified, but so far no one seems to be catching on)

It doesn't hurt either that they finally have pants to fit everyone, and the new uniforms do Rodney all kinds of favours. So he looks, and he thinks, and while he knows that he's not the only one looking at Rodney there doesn't seem to be any rush. Rodney has a blind spot when it comes to spotting when people are interested in him, and in the meantime it livens up the staff meetings to look without people knowing.

It doesn't hurt to wonder, he tells himself. To look at those big shoulders and sturdy thighs and imagine that Rodney's strong enough to hold him up as he fucks him. To imagine all that focus and inventiveness turned on him. To think about taking his time learning Rodney's body, and kissing him quiet when he complains.

He's just looking, right?

Except that, maybe he gets careless, or looks a little too long, or hell, maybe the mind reading stayed while all the rest of Rodney's near-ascended powers left. For whatever reason, after one particularly boring staff meeting, Rodney herds him into an out of the way lab, closes the door, and fixes John with one of his best, bluest, glares.

(It's kind of unfortunate that those glares have been hardwired to John's libido for a while now.)

"You've been staring at me." Rodney says accusingly.

"No I haven't." The denial is automatic.

"Oh yes you have" Rodney takes a step towards him, and John feels something like static electricity in the air between them. He's always though 'sparks' were just a metaphor.

"Specifically," Rodney continues "You've been staring at my _ass_."

John opens his mouth, then closes it again. He can't deny it, and he doesn't think adding "and your shoulders, and your mouth" would be helpful at this juncture.

"Not that I blame you of course," Rodney twists around and looks over his own shoulder " I mean, clearly it's the best one on Atlantis, why wouldn't you look?"

(Smug and arrogant Rodney is something else hardwired to John's libido.)

"Sheppard? You can speak you know." Rodney steps up close, right in his personal space. He hasn't shaved, and that little bit of unkemptness just _does things_ to John, making his fingers itch with not touching.

"Sheppard? John? Anyone home? Oh God, this is some kind of big gay panic attack isn't it? I-"

Before Rodney can finish berating him John snaps, slides his hands round to the ass in question and tugs Rodney close to kiss him.

Rodney is handsy and noisy and perfect, pushing John up against the nearest wall to kiss him thoroughly, whispering

"I was so right,"

inbetween sucking marks onto John's neck and pushing his hips into John's.

John's kinda disappointed that he doesn't taste of coffee. But, as John later finds to his delight, Rodney proves that those shoulders and those thighs are every bit as strong as they look.

 

Edited to fix some formatting 24/06/08


End file.
